From the prior art it is known for at least two material layers with different expansion behaviors to be connected to each other in a shear-rigid way to form a composite material. The expansion behavior can be influenced piezoelectrically, magnetostrictively, electrostrictively, thermally or by means of shape memory alloys. The different expansions of the two material layers then causes a bending of the composite material, which can be induced electrically or thermally. The external shape of such a composite material according to the prior art is always cuboid, the boundary surface between the two material layers always running parallel to the plane of maximum expansion. The line of intersection of the two materials consequently runs inside the narrow side. The base surface in the plane of maximum expansion of the cuboid is always rectangular or square.
In order to make the relative bending of the composite material usable as an information converter, a narrow side is usually clamped in a holder. This then defines the zero point of movement.
In an actuator, the movement of the strip on the narrow side opposite the holder can then be picked up. In a sensor, an electrical signal can be generated from the movement of the narrow side opposite the holder, or a thermal loading is converted into a mechanical movement.
In order to increase the mechanical output or work capacity of an actuator, it is known from the prior art for a plurality of material layers to be connected to each other in a shear-rigid way. Care should be taken here to ensure that the respective deformations of the strips do not cancel one another out but add to one another. In this way, the force available is multiplied.